


No Tenderness Allowed

by skargasm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	No Tenderness Allowed

**Title:** No Tenderness Allowed  
 **Couple:** Emmett/Paul  
 **Prompt:** #17 : Doubt  
 **Word Count:** 100 words  


* * *

  
Emmett leaned over and tucked the sheet securely around Paul's shoulder. He only risked it because the growling snores told him that the other man was asleep. If Paul had been been even remotely awake, Emmett knew he wouldn't have risked it. They didn't have that kind of relationship. No doubt, if he had been awake, Paul would have been calling Emmett pussy-whipped, a bitch and all that shit – anything to ensure that no tenderness entered their relationship. Sex – pure, animalistic, rampaging sex was all that Paul allowed.

Snuffling and turning his face into his pillow, Paul smiled.  



End file.
